Bates Motel/Season 3
Season Three of Bates Motel aired on A&E from March 9th, 2015 to May 11th, 2015, spanning a total of ten episodes. Series regulars from seasons one and two, Vera Farmiga, Freddie Highmore, Max Thieriot, Olivia Cooke and Nestor Carbonell all return to reprise their respective roles as Norma Bates, Norman Bates, Dylan Massett, Emma Decody, and Sheriff Alex Romero. Joining the cast for season three is Kenny Johnson as Caleb Calhoun, Norma's brother and Dylan's father/uncle. Johnson made a few previous appearances in the early episodes of season two. Other featured actors of note include Kevin Rahm who plays Bob Paris - the key antagonist of the season, Joshua Leonard as Norma's love interest, a psychiatrist named James Finnigan and Ryan Hurst as the weirdo mountain man Chick Hogan. One of the main plot points from this season revolves around an exclusive gentleman's club run by Bob Paris. Paris is a wealthy crime boss and one of the biggest power players in the narcotics trade in White Pine Bay, Oregon. The murder of one of Norma's motel guests leads her to find a USB drive, which contains information relating to illegal money transactions. While Paris tries to recover the drive from Norma, she in turn tries to "play the game" and make some back-parlor dealings with the criminal in order to better her own life. Then there's Norman. If you thought he was fruit-of-the-looms before, wait until you see him now! Ole' Normy has certainly kicked it up a notch since season two, and his mental instability increases to a point that he becomes several steps closer to the man we know he is destined to become. His blackouts grow more frequent, he begins wearing his mother's clothes, speaking in her voice, and even begins seeing visions of her telling him what to do. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Heather Meehan - Producer * Pete Whyte - Associate producer * Alyson Evans - Supervising producer * Steve Kornacki - Supervising producer * John Powers Middleton - Consulting producer Writers __NOEDITSECTION__ * Alyson Evans * Bill Balas * Erica Lipez * Carlton Cuse * Kerry Ehrin * Philip Buiser * Scott Kosar * Steve Kornacki Directors * Christopher Nelson * Nestor Carbonell * Phil Abraham * Tim Southam * Tucker Gates Notes & Trivia * Bates Motel was created by Carlton Cuse, Kerry Ehrin and Anthony Cipriano based on concepts originally developed by author Robert Bloch and brought to cinematic life by director Alfred Hitchcock. * Bates Motel, season three aired on Monday evenings at 9:00 pm. * Actor Nestor Carbonell makes his directorial debut this season with episode 3x05, "The Deal". * Emma Decody reveals that the Wifi password for the Bates Motel and Manor is "mother". Of course. Bates Motel: The Deal * Despite his ongoing spiral into true-blue looniness, Norman Bates only kills one person this season. Well done, Norman. Well done. * Actor Andrew Howard plays the role of Will Decody in this season, replacing Ian Hart from season one. Home video * To be added upon creation of article. See also External Links * * * * * * Bates Motel, Season 3 at the Bates Motel Wiki References ---- Category:Carlton Cuse Category:Kerry Ehrin Category:Alyson Evans Category:Justis Greene Category:Steve Kornacki Category:Heather Meehan Category:John Powers Middleton Category:Jamie Kaye Wheeler Category:Pete Whyte Category:Tucker Gates Category:Christopher Nelson Category:Phil Abraham Category:Tim Southam Category:Alyson Evans Category:Bill Balas Category:Erica Lipez Category:Philip Buiser Category:Scott Kosar Category:Vera Farmiga Category:Freddie Highmore Category:Max Thieriot Category:Olivia Cooke Category:Nicola Peltz Category:Nestor Carbonell Category:Kenny Johnson Category:Adetomiwa Edun Category:Ryan Hurst Category:Joshua Leonard Category:Tom McBeath Category:Peter Stebbings Category:Keenan Tracey Category:Martin Novotny Category:Ally Warren Category:Uma Jama Category:Madyson Parsons Category:Travis Breure Category:Nicola Peltz Category:Kevin Rahm Category:Fiona Vroom Category:Anika Noni Rose Category:Colleen Winton Category:Andrew Howard